cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of the Pacific
The Democratic Republic of the Pacific (Pacifican: Демоцратиц Републиц оф тэе Пацифиц) is a nation on the Pacific coast of the former Russian Federation. The small nation began as a secessionist movement in the early-1970s and evolved into a de facto government for the region by the end of that decade. Mikhail Zakharov served as the movement's founder and the country's first President of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific from 1973 until his death in early-1977. The movement spurred into four political elements: the Progressives, the Democrats, the Communists, and the Leftists. Today the Pacifican Republic is considered a developing nation with a fledgling democracy. It maintains alliances with Dai Etania Teikoku through the Pacifican sovereignty agreement and the Eternal Commonwealth. It is a military parter in the Asian unification at the Treaty of Bangkok. History The history of the Pacifican Republic stretches back to 1964 with the foundation of the Solidarity of East Russian Peoples, the predecessor to the Progressive Party of the Pacific. It was established by Mikhail Zakharov in opposition to the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and Leonid Brezhnev. The movement gained strength in 1971 with the Declaration of the Republic of the Pacific, the territory around they city of Ussuriysk, succeeding from the Soviet Union with the under-the-table support of the United States government. The movement then gained more momentum when the Constitution of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific was ratified on 14 February 1973, officially establishing the nation. Zakharov was elected the nation's first President, Oleg Chirkunov as the nation's first Chairman, and the propulsion of the Progressive Party into the I National Assembly in September 1973. In 1975, the Pacifican Government Organization, set up by the Progressive Party of the Pacific to assist in state services, it was discovered that they had been getting illicit funds from the United States government from their embassy in South Vietnam. The Vietnam Affair led to the split of the Progressive Party and the foundation of the United Pacifican Left Party on 1 May 1975. Vladimir Ustinov was elected Chairman that March, and throughout 1975, the Leftists dominated politics until the rebounding of the Progressives in the elections of 1975. Oleg Chirkunov was re-elected Chairman on 15 March 1976 officially ending the brief Leftist rule of the state. , 4 January 1977]] On 19 March 1977, Mikhail Zakharov died suddenly of a heart attack, and Oleg Chirkunov succeeded him as acting President. Acting only until that September, it was nearly certain that the Progressives would come out strong in the general election of 1977. However, Chirkunov's heavily politically-oriented policies with the support of the Provessives-in-Assembly (Progressive delegates in the National Assembly) led to the decreased popularity of the Party. On 30 September 1977, Vladimir Trolopov of the United Pacifican Left was elected President of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific - Nikolay Vinnichenko, also a Leftist, elected as Chairman that September as well. During Trolopov's term as President, the central government of the Pacifican Republic was strengthened. With the addition of six new ministries, his policies led to the disbandment of the Pacifican Government Organization in 1978. The Supreme Court of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific was established under Trolopov's administration in 1980. Chairman Nikolay Vinnichenko traveled extensively during his tenure as Chairman of the Council of Ministers. Going to the People's Republic of China, Vietnam, and Cambodia in 1979, the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, and France in 1980. He brought back ideas of the West's open market systems and encouraged the United Pacifican Left to adopt free market tendencies. He was expelled from the party in 1981, shortly before the end of his term. Rallied along by support of freer markets, the Progressive Party of the Pacific took a new approach to the Pacifican economy: encouraging small businesses. In the general election of 1981, the Progressives took back the National Assembly, the Council of Ministers with Grigory Rapota, and the Presidency with Oleg Betin. The advocates for the free markets in Progressive Party formed the Civil Libertarian Caucus, and took leadership of the party throughout the 1980s. President Betin downsized the Pacifican government, re-established the Pacifican Government Organization in 1985, and gave incentives for new enterprises. The United Pacifican Left split on the issue of free markets, with the opposition coming together in the Common Workers' Party in 1986. The Workers' Party, rallying against Gorbachev's reforms and open markets, gained support of conservative hardliners within the Soviet Communist Party and the Soviet Red Army. In 1987, during the National Assembly elections, polls in Vladivostok, just south of Ussuriysk, were bombed. An investigation by the Interior Ministry found a money trail leading to the Common Workers' Party. The newly elected VIII National Assembly banned the Common Workers' Party and raised the Militia of the Pacific to defend Pacifican citizens. In a statement released by the Common Workers' Party, they committed to making their voice heard, and if it must be through force then the newly organized Pan-Pacifican Revolutionary Movement will make their intentions clear. President Oleg Betin and Chairman Grigory Rapota released a joint statement saying that the will of the Pacifican state won't stand down to aggressors, quoting Mikhail Zakharov: "no power can defy the progress of liberty". Category:Democratic Republic of the Pacific Category:Asian Nations Category:Democratic nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:Oceanic Nations